


The One With the Leaves

by mikkimouse



Series: Sterek Week 2016 [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Fox Stiles, M/M, Wolf Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 07:53:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9874490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikkimouse/pseuds/mikkimouse
Summary: In which Derek wants to nap, but Stiles has other ideas.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Wolf!Derek Day for Sterek Week 2016. Originally posted to Tumblr [here.](https://mad-madam-m.tumblr.com/post/152492621620/sterek-week-day-6-the-one-with-the-leaves) Thank you to [@bleep0bleep](https://tmblr.co/meGGbDFQ5ByYV9CwOG5uTbg) and [@spellwovennight](https://tmblr.co/mVAWMlTufiF-mhjj62sRdeQ) for the beta!

“Derek, come on!” 

Derek half-opened one eye to see Stiles right in front of his face, nose and whiskers fairly trembling with glee. He huffed and closed his eye again, fully intending to go back to his nap. 

Half a second later, tiny fox paws prodded his cheek. “Derek,” Stiles whispered. “Deeeerek.” 

Derek growled and bared his teeth. As a wolf, not only was he a predator, he was also a good four times Stiles’s size. It should have been intimidating. 

Instead, Stiles scampered around and bounced on his side. “Derek. Come play with me. Come plaaaaaaay.” 

“We were napping,” Derek grumbled. 

“Yes, we napped, and it was great, but now I want to play.” Stiles nipped at his side and scampered back. “Get up, get up, get up, get up, get--” 

Derek lunged to his feet and picked Stiles up by his scruff, and marched across their backyard right toward the piles of leaves Stiles had raked earlier that afternoon. 

“Don’t you dare,” Stiles warned. “Don’t, goddammit Derek, _I spent forty-five minute_ s--”

Derek dropped Stiles into the pile of leaves and jumped in right after him, rolling around in the musty pile. He’d never admit it, but he loved playing in leaves, loved the scent of them and the way it reminded him of hot cider and cold weather and long nights of running with his pack. 

He flopped around a few more times for good measure, and then curled up on the remainder of the pile. 

Stiles dropped a leaf right on his face. “You’re an asshole.” 

Derek snorted, blowing the leaf away. “Says the fox who _jumped on me_ when I was minding my own business.”

“You’re raking these up again,” Stiles said. “And no kisses until there’s a pile again.”

Derek hooked a paw around Stiles’s middle and dragged him close, and started grooming him. Stiles wriggled in his grasp, but settled with a small huff after only the briefest fight. 

“This isn’t going to change my mind,” Stiles said. 

Derek licked between his ears. “Mmhmm.” 

“I mean it.” Stiles sounded sleepy, not threatening.

“I believe you.” 

“You’re such an asshole.” 

Derek licked his nose and went back to grooming him. “I know, it keeps me up at night.” 

Stiles lazily kicked at him with a back foot. “That’s my line.” 

“Looks like you’re rubbing off on me.” 

Stiles squirmed. “Ugh, I know I’m supposed to make an innuendo here, but your tongue is melting my brain.”

Though his wolf face really didn’t lend itself to it, Derek grinned. “That was the plan.” 

“One of these days, it’s not going to work,” Stiles said threateningly.

Derek responded by licking right down his back. “And until then?” 

Stiles shivered. “Keep licking, wolf-boy.” 

Derek did. 


End file.
